halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giggles
Giggles & Gore Inc. was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 24. ''It was located in the Disaster! Queue. History and Location On August 12th, 2014, Universal announced that an original haunted house based on the idea that clowns are made in a factory would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would feature clowns of all different kinds and sizes. The codename for this house was "Smile", as that is what clowns most often do. The house would be located in the extended queue for the Disaster ride, and would be the seventh haunted house in this location. Description ''Witness the torturous process that turns kidnapped people into evil clowns- just try not be transformed into one yourself. Experience https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sQBIZ1nUcY Haunted House Guests would enter this house by walking through the entrance of a factory that was decorated using polka dots and colored flags, along with oil drums with a tie dye ribbon tied around them. The first room had a clown dressed up as a doctor who would rip off a chunk of a woman's face. While this was going on, a second victim was tied to a chair and his eyes were forced open (like in A Clockwork Orange) and forced to watch Woody Woodpecker cartoons as part of the brainwashing to become an evil clown. The second room was where a female clown wearing a Freddy Krueger glove would tear out a man's voice box, in order to turn him into a voiceless mime. Distracted by this, guests would be attacked by a previous victim. After that, was a short hallway where a woman is tied to a rack and a clown is being squashed. Also in this room, a tan clown in a striped shirt would lunge out of two doors, which were both connected. Next, was a small mirror maze where one clown would distract guests (by sometimes waving its arms and hands) while a clown on the other side jumps out the side of a mirror (briefly warning guests beforehand with a bright light for at least five seconds). The next room had a ringleader who was yanking the intestines out of a body. Along the way, a hunchbacked clown would sometimes pop out of a corner next to a huge wood chipper. Next was a room with cages, which had a guest activated trigger towards the end of the room. A clown on top of the giant cage would sometimes reach down at guests. Afterwards, guests entered the electrocution room, where two clowns wielding a jumper and a cable would jump out at different times. On a wall was a trigger that guests can push to call for the staff. The next scene was the clown supply room, which contained the smell of fireworks (a nod to Halloween Horror Nights 21 haunted house H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror) where a clown version of Rosie the Riveter would pop out behind a shelf. Towards the end of the house, guests would pass by a very dark basement where the Discarded (clowns deemed too dangerous for the other evil clowns) would pop out. The final scene, which was a oval/circular-type room where a clown girl (possibly the woman in the beginning of the house) would be dancing while a male clown snuck up on guests. Finally, as guests made their escape, a clown armed with a chainsaw would run out at the guests. Scareactors (in order of appearance) *Dr. Clown *Victim of Doctor Clown *Clawed Glove Clown *Mime Girl *Tan clown *Ringleader Clown Girl *Chet the Clown *Polka-dot-shirted Hunchback Clown *Clown in a Tye Dye shirt * Behemoth Clown *Electrocuted clowns *Two mirror clowns *Rosie the Riveter Clown *Discarded #1 *Discarded #2 *Jessie the Dancing Clown Girl *Male clown *Chainsaw clown Pictures Giggles & Gore Inc Facade.png Dr. Clown.png Mime Girl (HHN 24).png Giggles & Gore Inc Cast 1.png Giggles & Gore Inc Cast 2.png Chet the Clown Concept Art.png Chet the Clown Mask.png Jessie the dancing Clown Girl.png Jessie the dancing Clown Girl 2.png Mime Girl 1.png Jessie the dancing Clown Girl 3.png Jessie the dancing Clown Girl 4.png Jessie the dancing Clown Girl 5.png Jessie the dancing Clown Girl 6.png Chainsaw Clown (HHN 24).png HHN 24 Media (Giggles & Gore Inc).png Behemoth Clown.png Behemoth Clown 1-1.png Hunchback Clown.png Ringleader Clown Girl.png Mime Girl 2.png Trivia * Of all the haunted houses from Halloween Horror Nights 24, this was by far the smallest. * The blender prop, used by Jack the Clown during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16's live-show, The Arrival, appeared in the electrocution room. * In the final scene if you looked behind you as you walked through you would see a giant painting of Jack. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando